conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Flag of Westland
The Flag of Westland, was adopted in March 1923, following the establishment of the Westlandic People's Republic as the national flag in the National Flag Act of 1923. It was designed in the same year by the Westlandic National Flag Commission. It consists of a horizontal tri-colour that features Green, White and Maroon. It is often flown in conjunction with the adopted variant flag of Westland, which is the Flag of the Socialist Party. The Socialist Party flag is a horizontal red flag, with two yellow crossed hammers, the symbol of Strassonism encircled by a yellow ring of sun rays. The flag was adopted by the Socialist Party in 1895 at the party's 1895 National Convention. Symbolism According to the "Flag Poem" written by Mikail Strasson in 1923, the colours of the flag represents concepts which reflect both Westland's past, and the future of the country which was layed out what Strasson stated "a blank canvas for our art." The poem goes; *''"Green as the fields that feed us, and the workers toil'' *''White as the canvas where we draw out our future,'' *''Red as the blood of those spilled in the name of such future"'' The peom states the the Dark Green stripe in the tricolour represents the Lush countryside, and Arable land that feeds the population of Westland. The White stripe represents a blank canvas, for the people of Westland to draw out their future, washing away the inequalities and injustice of the previous Kingdom. The final stripe, the Dark Red/Maroon stripe represents the blood of the workers that had been spilled in the name of equality, and their rights. It stands as a testament the hard work of the people of Westland, but also their reward for such work, a better future. Display and Usage The flag must be flown continuously all year round on all Government Buildings, Police Stations, Government owned complexes and other state facilities. During times of mourning, remembrance, or emergency, the flag is flown as half-mast. The flag is also flown by many private persons, more commonly during times of public holidays, such as Victory Day, Midsomma Festival and Jul Festival, where national pride is at its highest. It is commonly flown from flag poles, windows and on cars, particularly during football season or major sporting matches such as the Seven Nations Rugby Tournament. Variants Socialist Party and War Flag Through the National Symbols of Act of 1923, the flag of the Socialist Party of Westland may be flown alongside the national flag on government buildings or when a state of emergency or war is declared instead of the national flag. It is also flown alongside the National Flag at the Socialist Party Headquarters and the Office of Government of Westland. Schools, Community Centres, and private individuals are exempt from this ruling, however may choose to fly it voluntarily in a show of solidarity. Many Socialist Party members fly the flag all year round. The Socialist Party flag is a horizontal red flag, with two yellow crossed hammers, the symbol of Strassonism encircled by a yellow ring of sun rays. The flag was adopted by the Socialist Party in 1895 at the party's 1895 National Convention. SocialistPartyFlagWestland.png|Flag of the Socialist Party of Westland People's Flag Alongside the Socialist Party flag, the People's Flag, is also occasionally flown in addition the National Flag. The red horizontal flag, features two crossed hammers in the top left hand corner aligned to the hoist. The flag is often flown by private individuals, around the time of Victory Day, where the flag is extensively used to represent the people and the workers of Westland in parades and festivities as a celebration of everyone's dedication and loyalty to the nation. SocialistPartyWestlandFlag.png|People's Flag of Westland Prefectural Flags BristolianFlag.png|Flag of Brikkstö Prefecture GlastoFlag.png|Flag of Glastö Prefecture KantoFlag.png|Flag of Käntö Prefecture VikunoFlag.png|Flag of Vikunö Prefecture Territorial Flags Vinlandicflag.png|Flag of the People's Autonomous Territory of Vinland FlagofZutland.png|Flag of the People's Autonomous Territory of Zutland Historical Flags KingdomofWestlandFlag.png|National Flag of the Kingdom of Westland RoyalStandardofWessex.png|Royal Standard of the Kingdom of Westland Wessexflag3.png|Flag of the Kingdom of Wessex Similar Flags Flag of Hungary.png|Flag of Hungary See Also *State Emblem of Westland *Song of Westland Category:Westlandic People's Republic